halofandomcom-20200222-history
Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/S variant
The Mark VI MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/S variant, more commonly known as Scout Armor, is a type of United Nations Space Command body armor. It was first seen in Halo 3. Introduction Scout armor is a variant of the standard Mark VI MJOLNIR powered battle armor. The armor uses advanced materials to give it stealth properties. It is an armor permutation in Halo 3 multiplayer, and like all armor permutations, it has no effect on gameplay. Development and History The SCOUT and RECON projects were run as parallel projects intended to develop a single variant of the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor with stealth capabilities and no impact on endurance; however, the SCOUT variant relies heavily on advanced materials. It was tested in ONI's Ordnance Testing Facility B5D at Swanbourne, Perth, in Australia. Characteristics Helmet Characteristics It features a cap-like protrusion, along its rim and a beak-like protrusion under the chin. It is usually best to use this armor for sniping because its thin, slit-shaped visor keeps it less visible than other helmets. Its general shape could be compared to a dirt bike helmet."Some people call it duck head". Shoulder Characteristics The shoulders are angular and straight. Unlike other shoulder pads, the Scout shoulders are attached slightly above the elbow instead of on the shoulder. They are remarkably similar to the original Marine armor from Halo: Combat Evolved and the shoulder plates of the Brutes in Halo 2. Because they attach not directly to the shoulder, but slightly above the elbow, they would provide much greater ease of movement of the arms, similar to the C.Q.B. shoulders. Chest Characteristics Like in other MJOLNIR variants, the chest plate is simply an attachment that is placed onto the already existing Mark VI armor. The chest armor consists of an H'''-shaped plate over the upper torso and a pair of articulated plates attached to its bottom. It's theorized that the H-Shaped chest plate is merely a storage device to aid in weight distribution and allow for easier movement in certain missions involving stealth and reconnaissance. Unlock *'''Head: Accomplish the Used Car Salesman Achievement. *'Shoulders': Accomplish the Mongoose Mowdown Achievement. *'Chest': Accomplish the Too Close to the Sun Achievement. Gallery Image:5 Unknown Armor.jpg |A SPARTAN-II wields dual Spikers in the Scout armor. Image:Haloplaatjepopqr4.png|A more frontal view of the helmet. Image:DN Screen.jpg|A player with a Scout helmet sniping on Valhalla. Trivia *The official Halo 3 Strategy Guide, incorrectly states that the shoulder pads are unlocked by gaining the Used Car Salesman achievement. *The Scout chest piece had a glitch: it would sometimes re lock itself, even if the requirements for unlocking it had been achieved. Luckily, Bungie recently fixed the glitch in the first Halo 3 Title Update (TU1). *The Meta from the Red vs Blue: Reconstruction series wears a Scout chest plate. *McFarlane has produced a Spartan Soldier Scout armor with different colors with interchangeable armor pieces. *In reality, it would be very difficult to see through the visor. *Players often mistake the Scout helmet as a Recon helmet from a distance. *Apparently, this variant was made alongside the Recon variant. However, it seems this variant relied on "more advanced materials." *It is sometimes refered to as the duck helmet. Sources Category: UNSC Category:Technology Category: MJOLNIR Armor